True Love's Kiss
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: <html><head></head>Sirius ingests a true love potion and his girlfriend Marlene can't wake him. Can someone else?</html>


**Title: **True Love's Kiss  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Remus/Sirius, Sirius/Marlene  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13**  
>Word Count:<strong> 1,977  
><strong>Beta: <strong>the lovely teddylupin-snape  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sirius ingests a true love potion and his girlfriend Marlene can't wake him. Can someone else?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 12:** Captain of Kenmare Kestrals - Incorporate the fairytale of Snow White, any version, into the story.

**taming the muse livejournal community** – Prompt Used: Eyas

**NeonDomino – **Won Round 2 of my Pairing of the Week Drabble Competition.

**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge – **Four of Clubs: Write about Remus Lupin.

**As Many as You Want Competition – **Prompts used: Slash, Childhood, Dance, Quidditch, Content, Desperation, Repair, Bloody, Moronic, Carpet, Nightmare, Werewolf, Perfect, Shiver, Springtime, Please, "It's just a crush", "Shut up!", "I don't love you anymore.", "Tell me something I don't already know.", "There are plenty of other fish in the sea.", Asleep in his arms, After the kiss, blue eye

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful springtime day and when Remus woke up, he felt like an eyas, a nestling. For some reason, Remus was happy this morning; it just felt good to be alive. He didn't know why, but he thought the day would be life-changing, and in the best way possible. He just knew today would be perfect.<p>

It was Saturday. James and Sirius had Quidditch practice, but it wasn't until after lunch that afternoon, so they were planning to spent the morning together.

Remus got out of bed and wiggled his toes on the carpet, feeling relaxed in a way he hadn't felt since his childhood, back before he became a werewolf.

He looked around the dorm room and saw James and Sirius already awake and engaged in some moronic game. Remus rolled his eyes. "Can you two please stop so we can get dressed and go down for breakfast. I'm starved."

Sirius and James grinned, racing to the bathroom while Remus followed at a more sedate pace. He paused to wake up Peter before continuing to wash up.

He got clean, avoiding looking at Sirius's naked body, not wanting to be forced to explain his arousal to his best friends.

The four of them went downstairs to a late breakfast, joking around while eating. None of them paid much attention to their surroundings.

Remus watched as Marlene stopped by them to bestow a chaste kiss on Sirius's lips with a brief "Morning!" before she continued down the table to sit with her friends. He did his best to ignore the pain in his heart at the sight. He knew Sirius was off limits and would forever remain off limits, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with it.

He never noticed that she left an apple on Sirius's plate, and Sirius didn't notice the addition either.

Remus took a bite of bacon just as Sirius took a bite of the apple.

He watched, as if it was in slow motion, as Sirius's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed, head hitting his plate. Both he and James jumped up at the sound of the clatter.

Remus shook Sirius's shoulder, feeling desperation claw at his throat as he urged Sirius to open his eyes, jump up, and scream, "Gotcha."

There was no movement from the immobile body, though. Peter silently watched as the other Gryffindors gathered around. Marlene pushed her way to the center and lightly touched Sirius's shoulder and out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Lily go up to the head table and talk to Headmaster Dumbledore.

Everything else happened so quickly that Remus had trouble keeping up. He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare while Dumbledore levitated Sirius to the hospital wing while Professor Slughorn was examining the table where Sirius had been sitting.

When they got to the hospital wing, Peter and Remus stood on either side of James. Marlene stood next to Remus and he took her hand, giving it what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

They watched as Madame Pomfrey looked Sirius over when Professor Slughorn came bustling in a few minutes later.

"I looked at everything Mr. Black consumed at breakfast. It didn't take me long to figure out the problem. It seemed his apple was tainted with a potion."

"What type?" Remus asked fearfully, as he struggled to breathe.

"It's not fatal," Professor Slughorn promised. "It's called the True Love Potion. It was used centuries ago when fathers wanted to arrange marriages between their daughters and their daughters' true loves. What happens is once ingested, even a small amount, the person is sustained in a dreamlike state. Only his or her true love's kiss will be able to wake him or her, but Sirius isn't in any immediate danger."

"So, he'll be okay?" James asked.

Professor Slughorn nodded. "We just need to find his true love."

Remus swallowed. He hated what was about to come out of his mouth, but he knew there was no other way. He just wanted Sirius's eyes to open. "Marlene is his girlfriend. She needs to kiss him." He looked at her.

Marlene seemed to be nervous as she fidgeted. "I guess I can try..."

"Go ahead, dear," Madame Pomfrey said.

Marlene walked over to the bed and gazed at Sirius, his face relaxed in his sleep. She leaned down and Remus turned away when her lips touched Sirius's.

Remus turned back when he was sure the kiss would be through and watched with bated breath, but Sirius never woke. He saw tears run down Marlene's face, and he realized what happened. Despite dating for almost a year, she wasn't his true love.

Marlene looked at Remus, and he saw the emotions swirling in her eyes. He realized she knew about his feelings for her boyfriend and wondered if she hated him. If their roles had been reversed, he was sure he'd hate her, but all he saw in her eyes was sadness.

Marlene cleared her throat. "You should kiss him."

James looked between the two and Remus knew his friend was surprised at Marlene's words.

Remus shook his head quickly. "There's no point."

"Yes, there is."

"It's just a crush. And Sirius doesn't –" Remus said.

"Just Shut up! One would think as his girlfriend, my kiss would wake him up, but it didn't. So you can't know it's only on your side. It was my potion. I suspected Sirius might have feelings for you, and I needed to know. I knew if I simply asked him, he'd deny it."

Remus's eyes narrowed. "You risked his life –"

"No!" Marlene interrupted. "I researched the potion thoroughly. If there had been any risk, I wouldn't have used it. I just need to know, once and for all. Please, Remus. Kiss him. I need to know if your kiss will wake him up."

"And what if it doesn't? Then Sirius is stuck like this until we find the right person."

Marlene's cheeks were stained with her tears. "Just kiss him. If it's not me, I'm sure it's you. I just know it."

Remus looked at the occupants of the room. James and Peter looked confused, but James gave him an encouraging nod. Madame Pomfrey also nodded towards Sirius and Professor Slughorn didn't seem interested in the outcome. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as if he knew something they didn't.

Remus took a shuddering breath as he stepped closer to the bed. He had always dreamed of kissing Sirius, but not like this, not when everyone was watching and Sirius was under the effects of a potion and couldn't say 'no.' He just hoped that when Sirius finally woke up, he wouldn't hate Remus.

He leaned down and touched Sirius's lips with his own. His lips tingled and his legs shook with the need for more passion, but he forced himself to stop the kiss. He watched Sirius's face and waited for a reaction he was sure wouldn't come.

But then, Sirius's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. Remus felt like dancing when Sirius's eyes locked with his and Remus's heart fluttered when he saw love in their depths. He was awake. Remus woke him up. Remus was his true love.

Sirius seemed a bit confused, but Remus detected the animal lust in glazed silver eyes, and he wanted to shiver at the look. A warm feeling spread throughout his body, emanating from his heart. He wanted to claim Sirius as his. Claim Sirius as his mate for life. And Moony agreed with him.

"I think I have some explaining to do," Sirius said and sat up in the bed, eyes locked on Marlene who had never stopped crying.

Remus looked between the two, feeling guilty.

Sirius, seemingly knowing Remus's feelings, took his hand and squeezed it in a way Remus had done earlier for Marlene. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Remus looked into Sirius's eyes and saw the truth there, but it didn't make the guilt go away. He nodded, though, so Sirius could focus on more pressing matters.

Sirius got out of bed, no sign of weakness or exhaustion, meaning the potion really wasn't that dangerous, as long as they had some idea who the true love was. "Marlene, I don't love you anymore."

"Tell me something I don't already know," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure I ever really loved you. I care about you, but for me, I think it might have always been Remus. I was just too scared to be honest about it."

Marlene nodded. "So, there was never any possibility for a future between us?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't own up to my feelings and ended up leading you on, no matter how accidental it was. I'm so sorry."

"I know," Marlene whispered. "I suspected this; it's why I made you take the potion. I had to know for sure whether I was wasting my time."

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea," Sirius said, an attempt at levity.

Remus knew Sirius hoped to repair his relationship enough with Marlene so they could at least be friends, and he hoped Marlene would be receptive to the idea.

"That's a Muggle saying."

Sirius shrugged. "Heard Evans use it."

Marlene brushed her hair off her face, and Remus saw how beautiful she truly was(,) with silky blonde hair, aristocratic facial structure, a slender body, and a left blue eye and right hazel eye, giving her an exotic look that most girls envied. "It's bloody unfair, but you can't help it that Remus is your true love. I just wish you could have been honest with me from the beginning."

"If I could do it all over again, I would be honest."

Marlene nodded. "I need to go. I can't do this right now. I don't hate you, but I'm not ready to be friends with you either. It's just too painful right now." And she was gone.

Sirius turned back to Remus and took his hand. "Remus, I should have told you this a long time ago instead of wasting precious time with Marlene and hurting her in the process. I'm sure you figured it out already, thanks to the potion, but in case there are any doubts in your head, and knowing you, there are doubts...I love you. Truly love you."

"I love you, too," Remus whispered, still having trouble believing his feelings were returned.

Sirius swooped down and claimed Sirius's lips for their second kiss. It was full of fiery passion and need as Sirius's hands gripped his waist, bringing their bodies flush together.

Remus whimpered into the bruising kiss and deepened it. He wanted more of Sirius and gripped the raven locks in a fist, letting his tongue come out and play with Sirius's as a hand went beneath Remus's shirt, lightly stroking the flesh of his lower back.

A throat clearing brought them back to reality. Sirius smirked, but Remus blushed when he remembered there was an audience which included their other best friends.

"So, you guys gonna be all couply now?" James asked, amusement in his voice and no sign of judgment.

"Yep, better get used to it, Prongs," Sirius said and pulled Remus close to him, so their bodies melded together.

Remus closed his eyes and rested his head on Sirius's chest, and tried to just be happy that he finally had Sirius.

That night, in a bed they decided to share despite not going past kissing, Remus gently moved his lips over Sirius's, who lazily returned the caress. After the kiss, Remus fell asleep in his arms, feeling content for the first time in a long while as Sirius's heartbeat lulled him to a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


End file.
